


alarm

by diahna



Series: A simple life [2]
Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diahna/pseuds/diahna





	alarm

Bip.

Bip bip.

Bip bip bip.

Bip bip bip bip.

 

\- Woon...

 

Bip bip bip bip bip.

 

\- Woonah...

 

Bip bip bip bi.

 

Sabía que el sonido de la alarma era molesto. Lo sabía muy bien. Había estado casi una hora escuchando todas y cada una de las melodías del móvil para encontrar la más aguda y repetitiva. ¿Por qué? Porque era la única manera de escuchar su voz por la mañana. ¿Crueldad? Sí, pero le daba igual.

 

Se incorporó lentamente y se acercó a besarle en la frente. Él emitió un pequeño gruñido y se dio la vuelta para que pudiera darle su beso de buenos días. Lo hizo. Y lo volvió a hacer. Eso hizo que abriera sus ojos ligeramente.

 

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Todavía adormilado preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

 

Negó con la cabeza incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él. No le gustaba verle preocupado pero tenía que admitir que se sentía especialmente atraído hacia él cuando sus labios se fruncían y hacían un ligero puchero. _Sexy_. Sin poder evitarlo se inclinó de nuevo y le besó tiernamente. Una vez, dos veces y cuando iba a hacerlo una tercera vez notó como su dedo índice se lo impedía.

 

\- Para – Dijo tratando de ponerse serio.

 

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

 

\- Llegarás tarde...

 

Apartó su mano y le volvió a besar. Esta vez con más intensidad. Notaba como sus manos trataban de apartarle y le golpeaban el pecho tímidamente pero no duró demasiado y pronto esas manos estaban rodeando su cuello. Se dejó caer sobre él.

 

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba en la ducha. No sabía cómo pero había conseguido que se levantara y se preparara para ir al trabajo. Maldición.

 

Cuando salió del baño la cama estaba vacía. ¿Por qué estaba vacía? Era sábado y Kikwang no tenía que trabajar. Por Dios Santo, eran las cinco y media de la mañana. ¿Qué había hecho?

 

Preocupado apartó el biombo que separaba el dormitorio del resto de la estancia. Nada. En el sofá seguía la manta que habían usado la noche anterior para cubrirse mientras veían una de esas películas románticas que tanto le gustaban a ese pequeño saco de músculos que tenía por novio, la cocina seguía en completa oscuridad y ni si quiera se escuchaba la cafetera. Y en esa caja grande que tenían por armario era imposible que entrase. ¿Dónde estaba?

 

Una corriente de aire frío golpeó su espalda desnuda. La ventana del balcón estaba abierta. Si ese bobo realmente había salido a tomar el fresco le iba a caer una buena bronca. ¡No hacía ni dos días que se había recuperado del resfriado!

 

Movido por la rabia se acercó a mirar. De nuevo nada. Esto empezaba a ser frustrante. Con una mezcla de preocupación y desesperación cerró la ventana y se frotó los brazos. Hacía frío y lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una toalla rosa. Sí, rosa. Antes era blanca pero su inteligente novio había decidido ayudar con las tareas domésticas y aventurarse en el fantástico mundo de la lavandería por su cuenta.

 

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesilla y marcaba las cinco cuarenta y tres. Tenía doce minutos para vestirse, tomarse un café y encontrar a eso con lo que había decidido convivir dos meses atrás. Lee Kikwang.

 

\- Woonie...

 

\- ¡KIKI!

 

Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Su casa no era tan grande y no era capaz de saber de dónde venía el sonido de su voz. Esa voz que necesitaba escuchar todos los días antes de salir de casa y dirigirse a la oficina donde pasaría a saber cuántas horas. Horas que en alguna ocasión se habían convertido en días.

 

Suspiró. Suspiró y se rindió. Dejó caer los hombros e inclinó la cabeza. Lentamente se acercó al armario y escogió el traje de chaqueta marrón. Prefería no pensar lo que le había ocurrido al negro. Lo dejó sobre la cama y se giró para buscar la ropa interior. Abrió el cajón y sonrió. En su espalda podía sentir una cálida respiración y dos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura. Cerró los ojos. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de cambiar una melodía.

 

Ese día llegó tarde al trabajo.

 

 


End file.
